winxclubfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Musa
Musa''' is a fictional character in the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode of the first season, Benvenuti a Magix (translation: Welcome to Magix!) (4kids dub: More than High School). She is Tecna's roommate for the first three seasons. Biography Musa is from the planet Melody (Harmonic Nebula in 4kids), where she once lived. Her mother died when she was very young. She loves her father, who is a prince in the 4kids version, but they do not always get along well. Although her mother had an amazing voice and her father was a pianist, after her mother's death, her dad refused music, and even threatened to withdraw Musa from Alfea for appearing at a concert at Red Fountain. Her birthday is May 30. Musa was sixteen years old at the beginning of the series. Her signature color is red. Personality She loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone, by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable. Musa compromises by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Riven, but they both don't admit they like each other until the end of Season 2. It is not until the end of Season Two that Riven and Musa start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in the 15th episode of the first season (in both versions by RAI and 4kids). In Season 3, Musa admits she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Season 1 In Season 1, Musa appeared to have a cheerful and witty nature. In the Day of the Roses, she revealed to Bloom and Stella that her mom died when she was very little. Since the fourth episode, The Voice of Nature, there had been immediate affection between her and Riven. It hit Musa very hard when Darcy bewitched Riven into spying for them. In one episode, when she and Stella argue, she goes alone to Magix City, where she sees Riven and Darcy on a date. When Icy catches her spying, she teases her, until Musa slaps her in the face (In the 4Kids dub, she casts a spell that gives Icy a wart). Musa is chased by the witches and when she ran into Riven, she asked for help, but he regected her. The Winx come to her rescue and Musa admits she liked Riven, but after the events of that day, she never wanted to see him again. In the season finale, things seemed to have smoothed out between them. Season 2 In Season 2, Musa became close friends with Layla, since Musa thinks they have things in common,such as they both feel like outsiders sometimes, as well as they both like dancing. In this season, Musa meets Jared, a specialist with a crush on her. She gets upset when he tells her that Riven told her about Musa, and if Jared wanted to meet one of the Winx, it should be Musa. They go on a trip, where Jared inteviews her about the simulator. Musa was asked to hold a concert at Redfountian but her father went against it, saying it is her first and last performance. Her father was a musician, but he never played a single note after Musa's mom passed away. But at the concert, Stormy attacked Musa's father to get revenge, but thanks to quick thinking by Musa and Riven, she was able to save him. In the end her father agrees to let her pursue her music career. At Cloudtower where they got set up with their worst match -surprise!- she got set up with who else than the Stella? She bonded with Tune, the Pixie of Manners, which seems kind of odd in itself. She is the 3rd to gain her Charmix after she decided to trust Riven alone with Darcy (who he was actually spying on), thus earning her Charmix. In the season finale, when the Winx and the Specialists were saying their tearful goodbyes in Shadowhaunt before entering Darkar's fortress, she said to Riven (more or less) "So I guess you're above all that mushy stuff, right Riven? You don't need anybody. So anyway..." and as she walks away, Riven grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug, and asks "Do me a favour-I just want to hear you say you'll come back... to me". While in Realix Riven throws himself in front of Darkar's attack to protect Musa, he flies backwards and Musa cradles his head in her lap. Near the end of the battle it almost looks like Musa kissed him. Then in the end at the celebration, Layla and Musa are dancing together. Layla spins Musa across the dance floor into Riven. After a look at each other Riven and Musa are shown dancing together. Season 3 During their third year at Alfea, along with the rest of the students, Musa learned from Ms. Faragonda about the full-fledged Fairy form called Enchantix. During this season, the Trix threatened and attacked her friend, Princess Galatea, shattering her wings and starting a fire in the Alfea library in the process. Musa refused to leave Galatea to die in the fire, and as such, her selflessness was rewarded when she earned her Enchantix. Ultimately, she would use her newly acquired Fairy Dust to extinguish the fire and restore Galatea's wings. Musa and the Winx Club also help Stella to save her father, when it is revealed that Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera are attempting to conquer Solaria for Valtor and have placed King Radius under a hypnotic spell. In order to infiltrate the wedding, the girls needed to disguise themselves as a Hover-Bike gang, and needed lessons on how to handle a Hover-Bike. During the lesson, Musa and Riven fight over likely problems about his bike, which causes her to consider breaking up with him. On a mission to the Golden Kingdom to acquire the Water Stars, Musa was chosen to enter the Crystal Labyrinth, with her loyalty to saving the magical universe being tested by a blue-skinned Fairy named Arcadia. Arcadia offered Musa a choice to be together forever with her mother (who had died when she was very young), or abandon that happiness and obtain the final of the Water Stars. Although Musa loved her mother very much, she knew she could not abandon the universe for one person, and so, with a heavy heart, she chose to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe, ultimately obtaining the last Water Star. Secret of the Lost Kingdom coming soon... Season 4 Along with the other Winx girls, Musa traveled to Earth to help them search for the last Fairy on Earth, who was revealed to be a girl named Roxy. While on Earth, during a concert night at the Frutti Music Bar, she had attracted the attention of a record manager named Jason. Jason offered Musa a chance to record her first song ("Heart of Stone"), but Riven's usual jealousy drives a bigger wedge than usual when he feels Jason is getting too close to her. In the end, it is discovered that Jason is engaged and invites Musa to sing at his wedding. Magic Adventure coming soon... Appearance '''Civilian See Also: Musa's Wardrobe Musa is a girl with blackish blue hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin tone and often dresses to fit her rocker personality. Her daily outfit consists of a red gypsy top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Her other outfit, from Season 2 onwards, is a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. In Season 4 she changes to a magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top. Her usual pants switch to a pink and black plaid skirt. Her sneakers become heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she wears long white socks that have pink stripes at the top. Musa's hair has gone under the most significant and obvious change since season one. In season one, she had them tied in two short pigtails. At the beginning of season three, she undergoes a spell in which it lengthens her hair to her waist but still tied in pigtails. By season four, she wears it down, occasionally tying it in ponytails reminescent of Stella's hair in her first transformation. Winx Her Winx outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her fore-arms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent bright blue with purple bands in the middle. Her Charmix is a treble clef pin and CD-player shaped waist bag. Musa earns her Charmix by trusting Riven, something she has not been able to do since he briefly ditched her for Darcy in Season 1. 'Enchantix' She earned her Enchantix after saving Princess Galatea from a fire, that The Trix had started in the Alfea library, in the 10th episode of Season 3. It consists of a magenta and deep orange top that has a gold connecting strap on her right shoulder. Her wings are gold with bejeweled edges, with purple gems hanging off of them. Her skirt is puffy and the same colors as her top with gold ribbons on the edge. She sheds her magenta boots and wears gold barefoot sandals. She and Tecna are the only members of the Winx Club to not have traveled to their home planets. Her fairy dust bottle is a pink sphere surrounded by a cyan mobile with little pieces dangling off of it. Believix Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right and a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are almost like they were as in their Enchantix stage, but the ends are rounded up and sport a music-note shape, in a sense, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Sophiex It is the magical ability to be at peace with nature. Its appearance is a kind of shirt similar to the one that believix without brightness, has a green headband with a flower, and red with green canvas pants, her wings are very colorful red and green. Her power is "pura armonia" which translates to "pure harmony" which serves to attack and harmonically reassure people. Lovix Lovix magic is the ability to control ice. It's appearance is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, longer, and purple-blue. It has a blue shorts with a little pink and red, its wings are transparent blue. Her power is "Melodia della neve" which means "melody of snow" which serves to balance and maintain defense in battle. Transformation Sequences Winx Musa's Winx transformation lasts eleven seconds. First, Musa dances around on a dance floor for a few seconds, then reaches up and crosses her wrists. There is a flash of light, then her boots are shown materializing out of glowing checkered light. After another flash, Musa is shown with eyes closed and arms raised as her outfit appears out of the same light. Her arm band ties itself on as she floats away from the camera, winged and clothed. Finally, she strikes her final pose, spinning around on a CD. Charmix Musa's Charmix transformation lasts nine seconds. First, Musa is seen in her Winx outfit, eyes closed and arms down. She spins once, moving closer to the camera, then lifts her arms up and yells while her Charmix pin appears. She twirls once while her bag appears. Fnally, there is a flash of light and she spins once more, then strikes her final pose. Video:Musa's Magic Winx+Charmix Enchantix Musa's Enchantix transformation lasts thirty-seven seconds. First, Musa lifts her arms up into the air, where her gloves form out of sparkles. There is a flash, then pink bands of light are shown flying around on the screen. The bands move closer to the screen, then there is another flash, and the bands, now condensed into one band, wrap around Musa's arm. She turns around to face the camera while floating away and turning to a silhouette. She spins around, then brings the band of light up, wrapping it around her body and legs. After another flash, her body is shown with her top and skirt on, as the golden bands of fabric bloom like a flower. Musa then moves her head through the shot, leaning backwards until her hair fills the screen. The hair moves, and an outline of her wings made of sparkles flies in circles around the screen, settling in the middle. Musa materializes in a flash of light, her wings attaching to her back, then turns around and flies upward. Finally, she flies away from the camera to strike her final pose. Video:Musa's Enchantix! Believix Musa's Believix transformation lasts twenty-three seconds. First, a silhouette of Musa is seen, with her gloves already on, dancing on her hands on a dance floor. She pushes herself up into the air and lands on her feet. She does a short dance while her outfit appears. There is a flash, then Musa flies onto the screen again, turning. Her hair is braided by a band of light surrounded by small music notes. Then, several multi-colored spotlights turn on. Musa flies through them, twisting the lights around her until they begin to form her wings. Finally, she strikes a pose, her wings fully formed. Video:Musa Believix Musa's Sophix and Lovix transformations are very short and undetailed. Video:Winx Sofix Video:Winx Lovix Magical Abilities Musa is from Melody, the planet of music; her powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has "sonar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which rumble and crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonic vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. See also: List of Musa's spells Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Spicy Food! *'Favourite Color:' Blue *'Favourite Hobby:' Playing & singing! *'Favourite Pet:' Golden fish! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Riven, when he is in a good mood. *'Best Friend:' Tecna, Layla and... Riven *'Favourite Movies:' Comedies and videoclips! *'Loves:' Learning to play new instruments! *'Hates:' Arguing with Riven *'Favourite Music:' Hip-hop, R&B, Jazz, Rock and Classical music! *'Favourite Shoes:' Sneakers *'Favourite Subject:' Musical Creation *'Favourite Spell:' Sonic Wave *'Catchphrase: '"Royalty Rocks!" Trivia *The creator of Winx Club mentioned that the appearance of Musa was based on actress Lucy Liu. *Musa's name comes from the Italian word "musa" which means "muse" (inspiration). *In the Welsh dub of Winx Club Musa's name was changed to Martha. This is because the name Musa sounded too much like the Welsh word Mws which means stale or stinking. Thể_loại:Winx Club Thể_loại:Characters